1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dual handle mixing faucets for mixing hot and cold water, particularly a hand faucet comprising a faucet case being substantially symmetrical relatively to a transversal plane and provided with two inlets for hot and cold water, respectively, and an outlet for mixed water, which can be connected with the inlets through two valves arranged on one and the same axis in the faucet case and actuated by means of individual actuators such as handles, levers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing faucets for hot and cold water are known in the prior art. Mixing faucets have been proposed previously having handles formed so that they can be actuated by one hand, if desirable. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,262 a mixing faucet has been described having a faucet case with inlets for cold and hot water, respectively, and a common outlet for mixed water. Valves for entering cold and hot water are arranged at portions spaced on a common axis in the faucet case. The valves have axial stems extending in mutual opposite directions and are provided outside the faucet case with turn handles. After the faucet has been used for some time the seal around the valve stem is worn down and the water leaks out from the faucet case. This disadvantage has been avoided in a mixing faucet described in U.S. Pat. No 2,075,740, where a flexible metal diaphragm completely separates the valve elements proper from the actuating structure. The axial force necessary to open the valves is transferred from the valve stems through the middle portion of the metal diaphragm. The force necessary to shut the valves is generated by a spring arranged in the valve body. The disadvantage with this embodiment is that it comprises rather many movable parts, some of which are arranged in the valve cavity which is filled with water all the time, therefore these parts are subject to corrosion.